Chapter 4 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Ordeal of Spheres
Short Summary Long Summary In the Intelligence Division, Chitsujo and Benn Beckman are told by Warren Rocko, Fairy Tail’s telepathist, that the 4th is under attack, with two subdivisions engaged, and the other three expected to follow. Beckman asks about the Coalition Unit’s strength, and is told of the Zetsu Clones, Wizards, and Eneru’s servants. When Chitsujo asks for the heavy-hitters’ identities, Warren names two Upper Yard Priests, a Privaron Espada, two Wizards, and a man wearing a Leaf Uniform. Chitsujo asks for the Leaf Ninja’s identity, noting that most Leaf Ninjas in the Coalition don’t wear Shinobi Vests. Warren overhears the name Dan used, and relays it to Intelligence, visibly disturbing Chitsujo. When Beckman asks what’s wrong, Chitsujo asks that Tsunade be kept in the dark about Dan’s appearance. When Beckman asks why, Chitsujo explains that Dan was the Hokage’s lover, with the Pirate immediately understanding. Chitsujo curses Konton for heading to psychological warfare. When Beckman asks why Dan wasn’t sent to Tsunade’s post, Chitsujo tells of Dan’s strength, regretting not getting his soul before Konton could. He then orders Warren to keep the Division up to date on the situation. Dan apologizes for what he’s about to do, lamenting that he can’t control himself. Rufus remembers the dossiers saying that Konton can resurrect the dead, theorizing that Dan is an unwilling subordinate. Rose adds that they still have to stop him before too much damage is done. Shura suggests that Erigor should scatter them to gain a numbers advantage. While Erigor bristles at being told what to do, he still uses Wind Magic to divide them. Rose lands before Erigor and Uryū and Rufus face Shura. Dan heads for the grunts, apologizing as his body becomes more ghostly, causing Rose to wonder about his abilities. While Temari and Shikamaru try to think up a strategy to beat Satori, Ino loudly exclaims that Satori takes the ‘wacko cake’. The priest responds that heathens don’t stand a chance against him, claiming that his Ordeal of Spheres has a survival rate of 10%. When Ino asks what he means, Shikamaru gestures to the floating spheres, resulting in Ino screaming for him to not be so smart, earning yet another ‘what a drag’ from Shikamaru. Temari asks for ideas, with Shikamaru noting that his shadow can’t reach the priest, limiting their options, while also acknowledging the unknown nature of the spheres. He then tells Temari she’ll need to head the assault, using wide-range attacks to eliminate the spheres. If that doesn’t work, he and Ino will try to get Satori off of his sphere, and once he’s on land, Shikamaru will hit him with Shadow Possession Jutsu. When Shikamaru says the plan is all they got, Temari agrees and suggests they proceed. Satori laughs, saying no plan can work on one of God’s most powerful servants, with Temari responding with a Wind Style: Casting Net. Satori uses his Mantra to see it will be widespread, knowing he needs to get out of range. Temari then wonders how he could know about the Jutsu’s range. Shikamaru and Ino make their move from Satori’s left and right. Satori foresees that he’ll need to duck, and proceeds to do so as two kunai soar above him. Shikamaru notices the priest perfectly dodging two attacks in a row, deciding to test a theory by throwing another kunai. Satori is able to dodge, but the Kunai hits a sphere, making an explosion that surprises Satori. Shikamaru concludes that while Satori could easily dodge the 2nd attack, there was no way he could’ve dodged the 1st and 3rd, since the priest wasn’t even looking at him, realizing he’s dodging the attacks before they happen without looking. Ino proceeds to leap at Satori, despite Shikamaru’s protest, intending to pound him with super strength. Internally, Ino admits she’s only on Shizune’s level in terms of strength, but has improved enough to go hand to hand with Chōji. Satori briefly lost focus on his Mantra, and while he catches Ino’s fist, Shikamaru notices the more frantic defense. Satori thanks Ino for the power, and sends an Impact right into her face, resulting in a scream. When Shikamaru yells her name, Ino hits the ground, unconscious and bloody. Shikamaru runs over, and sees that she’s still alive. Satori then sends spheres of blades, hoping to finish them off. Shikamaru deflects some of them and Temari blows away the rest, earning Shikamaru’s thanks. Satori gloats that it shouldn’t take too long to end the fight, proclaiming he’ll wrap it up with his best move. He then forms the Sphere Dragon. Temari attempts to cut it with a Wind Scythe Jutsu, but the Dragon breaths fire and cancels the attack, frustrating Temari. Shikamaru declares they need to ground it so he can use Shadow Stitching Jutsu to immobilize it. The strategist then realizes the difficulty of distracting it. Temari then uses a Summoning Jutsu to bring Kamatari, even dodging a fire blast in the middle of her hand signs. She then orders the weasel to distract the dragon. When he slashes it, he barely makes a dent, forcing him to admit he underestimated the spheres. The Dragon fires on the weasel, but he leaps away while sending another air blade, mentally reminding himself he just needs to keep it busy. He repeats the slashing attacks, forcing the Dragon to constantly weave around them. Before the Dragon can fire again, an explosion breaks Satori’s concentration and forces him off his sphere. Temari uses the opening to ground the dragon with a Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu. Once it hits, Shikamaru uses a Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu to impale and immobilize it, leading to Satori cursing. The dragon spheres begin hissing, forcing everyone to leap back, away from the exploding dragon, breaking Satori’s focus yet again. By the time he got it back, a Shadow Possession already trapped him. Shikamaru then tells Satori that he had a tell that allowed Shikamaru to figure out his attacks and defence. When Satori angrily asks what he’s talking about, Shikamaru explains that the priest’s frantic dodging of Ino made the ninja suspicious. To test his theory, he kept the explosions going, confirming his hypothesis when Satori failed to predict Temari’s attack on the dragon. He then concludes that a loss in focus means a loss of prediction. Now that Satori is caught, prediction will not help him in the slightest. Shikamaru decides he needs to conserve Chakra, and lets Temari finish the ‘Ball Boy’ with a Cyclone Scythe Jutsu, sending him over the mountainside. Temari tells Kamatari to help the soldiers, while she and Shikamaru check on Ino. They decide to find a medic and notice a big problem. Dordoni is effortlessly defeating everyone near him, earning yet another ‘what a drag’ from Shikamaru. Appearing Characters Chitsujo Benn Beckman Warren Rocko Dan Kato Rojuro Otoribashi Rufus Lore Uryū Ishida Shura Erigor Shikamaru Nara Ino Yamanaka Temari Satori Kamatari Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Abilities Magic * Wind Magic Jutsu * Shadow Possession Jutsu * Shadow Stitching Jutsu * Wind Style: Casting Net * Wind Scythe Jutsu * Cyclone Scythe Jutsu * Summoning Jutsu Ordeals * Ordeal of Spheres Haki * Mantra (literally meaning "Mind Rope") Techniques * Impact * Sphere Dragon Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 3 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of The Aster Mountains Next Chapter: Chapter 5 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Like a Striking SnakeCategory:Aster Mountains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign